dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wayland
|family = Henry Wayland (son) Ben Wayland (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Producer Musician |areas_active = New York |active = 2001-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Thomas L. Wayland (born July 21, 1973) is an American actor, dubbing supervisor, musician, producer, voice actor and voice director. Career He is the Supervising Director at 3Beep productions, which works on English-language dubs of Japanese anime and other global animations. He previously worked for Central Park Media and 4Kids Entertainment. He founded TripWire Productions, which has produced more than 200 different anime titles and overseen the voice direction of many animation titles. He is also a graduate of NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. He was best known as the voice director for Pokémon, Mew Mew Power, Magical DoReMi, Shoot Fighter Tekken, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 and The World of Narue. He has also worked with related New York studios at DuArt Film & Video, NYAV Post, Real Recording, Matlin Recording, Beatstreet Studios and Audioworks Producers Group. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice'' (2016) - Rahat, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *''DNA²'' (1994) - Kakimaro Someya, Additional Voices *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - George Griffith, Oliver, Marvin *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Fullbody, Choo, Kappa, Lake (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Additional Voices *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - R2000/Minimew *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Mu La Flaga (NYAV Post Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Mu La Flaga (NYAV Post Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Chumley Huffington (ep. 85), Jim Crocodile Cook, Larz *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Reggie, Flint, Stonecutter (ep. 57), Sho (ep. 74), Halverson (ep. 124), Wilkinson (ep. 124), Jeremiah (ep. 126), Clown (ep. 140), Mario (ep. 146) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Crow Hogan (eps. 94-123), Nervin, Blister, Lester, Young Aporia, Professor Frank (eps. 18-19), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cress, Freddy O'Martian, Dino, Emmanuel, Jimmy Ray, Edmund, Virgil, Robert (ep. 54), Rizzo (ep. 78), Nicky (eps. 83-84), Manning (eps. 90-92), Magikarp Salesman (ep. 116), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Striker *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Meyer/Blaziken Mask (eps. 9-66), Berrybaker Kid (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Skip Boyle (eps. 1-7) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Additional Voices (CPM Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Mash, Donovan Matgloss, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - Moose *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Arceus, Kato *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Crow Hogan *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Donuke, Leeku, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Ash's Boldore, Cilan's Crustle *''Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Genesect Burn Drive, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Magical DoReMi *Mew Mew Power *Outlanders (CPM Dub) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (eps. 53-191) *Pokémon Best Wishes! *Pokémon XY (eps. 1-65) *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior *Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice External Links *Tom Wayland at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Tom Wayland on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for DuArt